Guilty Pleasures
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: "Don't bother with the covers," he said and Sakura eyed him curiously, asking,"You're leaving again?" Sasuke turned towards her and tucked her soft, pink bangs behind her ears, saying,"We're just friends, who love screwing each other. There is no point in staying after that." SasuSaku. Smut. AU. References to other canon pairings.
1. Prologue

Sakura sat down on her chair, waiting for a certain someone to enter the room. The room was mostly empty except for a raven haired boy sitting on his bench, his legs popped up on his desk, a slight smirk on his lips.

The girl groaned and put her head down on the desk, mumbling something incoherent.

"Can you do it, Sakura?" The boy asked, still smirking. Getting up from her seat, she went across the room to where he was sitting and placed an accusing finger on his chest, giving him a smirk of her own.

"I never chicken out, Sasuke," Sakura said, confidently,"And, this is not the first time either."

Sasuke gripped her wrist and pulled her down to make her face him. She was used to these. She was used to his rough behaviour and harsh words. Not that it effected her like before.

Not breaking eye contact even for a second, she stared into his dark, black orbs, asking,"What?"

''Hn," he said, letting her hand go,"I was thinking to make you wear that cute pink rabbit dress when I fuck you after you lose your bet."

She sat on the desk after shoving his foot down, arching her back while replying,"And you have to do that little belly dance if I win."

"Yes, that was the condition.''

"Exactly."

Hearing the doorknob clicking, Sakura hastily got down from her seat, waiting for the person to enter the room. Her eyes lit up and she gave Sasuke a thumbs down while making her way to the newly arrived clueless boy.

The boy hugged Sakura the moment he saw her, exclaiming happily,"Nice to see you, Sakura." Placing her hands on his hips, Sakura rose on her toes to lock her lips with his, taking the boy by surprise.

When she let go, the boy gave her a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head. "That was awesome, Sakura!" He grinned.

Sakura placed a hand on his chest, her eyes drooping and her face becoming darker. The boy quickly lifted her face by her chin using his index finger, worried,"Are you okay?"

"I can't do this anymore," she said, her voice almost at the verge of breaking. The boy stopped petting her hair to listen to her.

"What?" The boy asked, a painful expression on his face, almost wanting to run away and never look back.

"I don't want to continue this relationship, I just don't feel that connection anymore. I am so sorry Lee," she said, her bangs covering her eyes.

'She seriously deserves a noble prize for her acting,' Sasuke thought to himself, eyeing the breakup with a small smirk.

Lee, however, was not that satisfied. Placing his arms on Sakura's shoulders, he almost blurted out,"But we're so young! So passionate! So perfect!" Sakura winched,"I am sorry Lee, I truly am. But this is not working anymore.''

Lee gave her a long hug, and Sakura made a face of pure disgust at his touch. Unwillingly, she placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

Lee quickly broke the hug and wiped his tears with his sleeves. Sakura softened her expression once again. "Lee.." Sakura tried to utter as softly as she could. "Bye,"Lee blurted out and ran out, his whole body shaking and trembling.

Once Lee was out of sight, Sakura exhaled deeply and massaged her temples. A smirk crossed her lips when she felt Sasuke's presence behind her.

"That passed with flying colours, didn't it?" She asked, still not turning back to face him. He rolled his eyes,"Hn.''

She smiled, knowing she had won. Finally turning to face him, she smirked when he saw his annoyed expression. Sasuke hated to lose. And this time, he had.

"I am leaving for Maths class," he declared and Sakura stopped him by gripping his sleeved jacket. He turned to face her and rolled his eyes on seeing her gleeful expression,"What do you want Sakura?"

She placed a hand on her chin, pretending to be lost deep in thought. He was getting impatient and she loved it. Finally, much to Sasuke's relief, she said,"My room. At sharp 8pm. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hn."

Sakura entered her classroom, grinning like an idiot. Her gleeful expression wasn't unnoticed by Ino and Hinata, who shifted to make room for her. Sitting beside Hinata, she gave a long sigh.

"What is the matter, Sakura?" Hinata asked softly.

Sakura gave her a grin. Hinata was just too soft for her own good. Being a Hyuga, one of the richest family in the entire of Konoha, no doubt she was extremely rich and popular. But this was not what attracted others toward her. She was beautiful. Her pale complexion, with waist length navy blue long hair and her beautiful pearly eyes made her quite a catch.

She was kind and gentle, who couldn't even insult someone who would not mind slapping her in front of everyone. No doubt this Hyuga had a reservoir of patience and self control unlike the other Hyugas of her family.

"Yes, I bet you broke up with Lee," muttered Ino.

Sakura gave a small sigh, a little annoyed,"You know it was a dare."

"Dare or not, it is cruel Sakura," Hinata said, her voice soft, yet stubborn. Sakura sighed,"See, you know how it goes."

"Of course, billboard brows," Ino rolled her eyes, saying,"Sometimes your actions disgust me. Please change."

Sakura sighed. "Ino, listen," she began narrating,"This little games of ours give me happiness and keeps me occupied.''

Hinata bit her lips,"But you dated Lee for just a week." Sakura scoffed at her two friends,"I don't want to get in a fight with you two. You two are special to me. And also, the only friends I have. I can't lose you."

And it was then when Ino and Hinata knew that nothing could persuade Sakura from rethinking her ways.

Sakura was patiently reading a book while lying flat on her back. Her hostel room was cleaned up and had olive green paint on its walls. The bed was shifted to the left end of the room, adjacent to the study table. The wardrobe was just opposite to the bed.

She turned a page while rolling off, so that she were resting on her stomach while the book was on the bed. She heard a soft click and glanced at the wall clock.

8 o'clock.

She didn't look up when the man entered the door and locked it behind him.

"On time, I see," she said, closing the book and placing it on the nearby table. Sasuke was still standing, more specifically leaning against the wall, a neutral expression on his face.

She got up slowly and made her way to where he was, swaying her hips as she walked. She smirked when she successfully caught his undivided attention.

"Do I really have to do that belly dance?''he asked, hiding his annoyance and irritation behind his neutral mask. Sakura pressed her hips against his, grinding him. She felt a spark circulating through her system and shuddered when she felt his warm hands moving on her bare thighs. She specifically chose to wear shorts today.

"I want you to do it, but," she looked up seductively and licked her lips while staring at his lips,"I just don't want to delay the inevitable.''

Sakura felt Sasuke's hands massaging her thigh and a soft moan escaped her lips when he ran a finger through her heated core, from over the clothing.

Sasuke smirked,"Tell me, how to treat you on your success?''

Grabbing his hands, she guided him to the bed and made him sit on it and then proceeded to sit on his lap, grinding their hips continuously.

"Hmm... You can pleasure me anyway you want. A whole week without any action is torturous," Sakura feebly said as she felt him grabbing her breasts as he began kissing her lips hungrily.

He started kissing her neck and slipped his hand under her top, gripping one of her breasts. She let out a loud moan and began running her right hand on his torso, her left hand undoing the belt of his pant.

Feeling her cold fingers in his torso, which was making its way toward his belt, Sasuke let out a long moan and bit her lip. Running his other hand through her thigh, he was satisfied at the effect he was having on her.

Sakura smirked when she felt his arousal on her heated core. Grinding against him, she purred in pure pleasure. Sasuke took a deep breath and with a quick movement, took her shirt off and placed it on the table beside him. He stared at her almost nude form for a second and licked his lips.

Struggling with the hook of his pants, she quickly got rid of it and then took off her shorts in one go. Just left in their boxers and panties, Sakura let out a long and loud moan when Sasuke bit in her nipple and using his other hand, slipped a finger in her heated core.

Shutting her eyes in pleasure, she moaned,"A-Ah.." Taking it as a good signal, he started pumping his fingers inside her slowly, waiting for her to adjust to the sensation. A pure look of bliss covered Sakura's face when he gave her breast another lick.

Feeling the need to grab something, she quickly gripped his member, taking him by surprise.

"Feels so.." Sasuke said between breaths.

"Good." Sakura finished for him. He kept moving his fingers inside her and slowly inserted another one, making her moan even louder. Satisfied, he tried inserting another finger when Sakura stopped him,"No more please. I won't be able to handle it."

She knew she was making him enjoy it. She rubbed and massaged his penis, trying to catch the rhythm of his intrusion. Their lips were locked and Sakura felt her orgasm coming.

Her grip on his shoulder increased and she began massaging him with all her might. "Shit," she heard him say,"I am so close." She hummed,"Me too."

Her stomach twisted and she came on his fingers, breathing profusely. She was still massaging him and felt him tense up too. She leaned into him, pressing their body together and stopped when he was about to come.

"Ah," she smiled when he gave a annoyed growl.

Sasuke threw her on the bed and hovered over her, growling,"I was.." She gave him a smirk, saying,"You're supposed to pleasure me, not the opposite way out Uchiha."

Sasuke leaned down, and licked her naval, making her cringe in pleasure. Smirking to himself, he proceeded southward, licking and planting kisses all the way along. Her body was trembling in pleasure and when he licked her core, she shuddered and Sasuke gripped her thighs, making them immovable.

Licking and kissing her entrance, he couldn't help but feel a little heated himself. They were not lovers, he knew, they were just friends who loved screwing each other. Once in a while, they dared each other, just to increase the intensity of their intimacy.

He began massaging her clit with his thumb while continuously feeding on her previous orgasm. "Sasuke, no more foreplay, please..."

Sasuke ignored her and began to hungrily lick her, as if it would dry up if he stopped. He felt her arching her back in pleasure and he quickly grabbed her left breath, pinching and and massaging it with all his might.

This was too much for Sakura. She came hard on his face and while she was busy catching her breath, she hadn't noticed that the hungry Uchiha had positioned himself at her entrance.

"Wait!" She breathed out,"Letme catch my breath."

Her request fell on deaf ears. Sasuke slammed into her at once, making her groan loudly at the sudden intrusion. He slowly picked up pace, massaging her mounds with his hands while continuously pounding into her.

Gripping his arms, which was on her breasts, Sakura was panting in pleasure, uttering his name with a soft moan every time.

"Sakura... " Sasuke's husky voice brought her back and she stared into his deep, black eyes and caught his lips in a kiss. The kiss was sloppy and often the other one moaned into it. Sakura felt her wall becoming tight again and she bit his lip.

He fastened his pace, going at a speed which, for Sakura, was not humanly possible.

Sasuke felt something making its way into his abdomen and he began pumping faster, deeper. "Oh..oh!" A moan escaped their lips.

"Coming!" Sakura cried in ecstasy,"oh.."

As her juices poured over his erection, Sasuke felt his muscles tensing and with deep, hard thrusts, he emptied himself inside her and somehow lay beside her, panting and breathing to catch his breath.

"Oh.." Sakura slowly moaned when he finally separated from her. Turning to face him, she pulled up the covers on them.

"Don't bother with the covers," he said and Sakura eyed him curiously,"You're leaving again?"

He turned toward her and placed her soft, pink bangs behind her ears, saying,"We're just friends, who love screwing each other. There is no point in staying after that."


	2. Chapter 1

**One year ago**

Sakura was walking down the corridor of her new college, constantly trying to relate the map symbols on the plan of her university in her hand to her surroundings. She readjusted the skybag in which she was carrying her books, her schedule as well as her phone and other stuffs.

"Looks like I've to turn right then walk a few metres to get to the classroom," she spoke to herself, scantly glancing up to see where she was going. When she saw she had ended up in front of the girls bathroom, she sighed at her own stupidity,"Come on man! I can't believe I am lost on my first day at University!"

"Hey, Pinky-ponky," someone yelled in her direction.

"May be someone else, I know no one in this college!" Sakura consoled herself. She knew she was going to get some unwanted attention because of her hair colour. She even decided to get her hair dyed blond, brown, black, i.e., any normal colour. It is not natural to see a pink haired girl walking freely.

Then she heard it again."Oi? Pinky-ponky?"

Cracking her knuckles, she turned around only to meet the gaze of three seniors who were just two feet away from her. She could tell that these three were seniors because of the logo stitched on their jacket, which read out _Konoha university_ .

"Yes?" She asked, sounding as polite as she could.

"You look new," a man with a tanned complexion, shoulder length brown hair asked.

She nodded.

"Say it in words. Not actions," another man who has almost red vibrant hair asked.

"Yes."

"Which stream?" The last man asked. Sakura sighed slowly on seeing the large scar running down from beneath his left eye, from his face to his neck. She didn't want to spend more time with them so decided to answer and leave as quick as she could,"Biology. Now excuse me, I need to meet our teacher."

"Not so soon," the first man chuckled,"Come in."

"Hey! I have to check in first!" Sakura defied but the man with the scar silenced her with a loud growl. Finally he said,"If you want to stay in this college, you're going to listen to us. It will end before you know it."

Sakura glanced inside. There were almost ten boys and about a dozen girls inside, each having a horrific look on their face. She gulped. _Ragging!_

The men made her stand near the group of girls. The man with the red hair sighed while the other two sat on the two chairs which were placed in front of us.

Sakura's eyes were fixed to the ground, she was too scared to look up.

Finally, the red haired man said,"I am Sasori. The blond boy,"he said while pointing to a boy with messy blond hair and funny whiskers on his cheeks,"Grab any girl you want and do a romantic dance."

"What?!" The boy shrieked.

"I hate waiting!" Sasori said again,"Now do it and I won't bother you and that girl any further. The boy grunted something under his breath and extended his hand toward a lilac eyed girl,saying,"Help me."

The girl shuttered before finally giving her hand into his,"S-sure."

The blonde wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her hands around his neck and they slowly began to move without any rhythm or beat. The girl was so embarrassed that she didn't even look at his face even for once.

 _At least it was a decent one_. Sakura thought to herself.

"That's enough," Sasori said and the two quickly released each other, a deep blush on their faces. Sasori chuckled before saying,"Tell us your name and leave."

"Hinata Hyuga," The lilac eyed girl whispered softly and left the room.

"Naruto Namikaze," the blond said in a high pitched voice and ran out of the room, yelling,"Crap! I'm late for my first period."

The man with the scar made a girl with waist length blond hair sing a song while made five other boys strip their shirts in front of everyone. Sakura gulped when she was the only girl in the room. Beside her was a boy, about her age, with black hair and jet black eyes, waiting to get this over with.

The man with brown hair, who was the one who gave the others most embarrassing dares, scratched his chin, as if thinking about a dare.

"Don't be afraid," The Boy beside me said, and I smiled while looking at his jet black eyes. He consoled me again,"They usually do this on first day of every new student. Then they leave them alone."

"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"My elder brother used to study here too," he replied.

"Enough talking," Kakuzu, the brown haired man grunted. "You boy, propose her and then kiss her. You Pinky-ponky, slap him after the kiss."

"No way!" He and Sakura blurted together.

"Do it! And leave," Sasori glared at them,"We're waiting."

"Lets get this over with." Sakura heard the boy say and he turned her around holding her shoulders.

"I love you," he said blankly and Sakura just stood their, emotionless.

"Nah, with more passion," Kakuzu said.

His grip on Sakura's shoulder stiffened and Sakura heard him inhale deeply. The boy looked up and stared deep into her eyes, and softly whispered,"I will be gentle. And sorry."

"It's okay,"Sakura smiled at him,"Go ahead."

Getting a proposal from one of the most handsome boy in university on her first day as well as sharing a kiss with him. This far, Sakura's day was going great.

The boy quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, saying,"I'm in love with you."

And as soon as he said that, Sakura locked her lips with his according to the condition. She felt him biting on her lower lip and she was sure it wasn't his first kiss. She slowly licked his lips and their tongue fought for dominance.

She felt that she could keep kissing him forever. He smelt good, felt good as well as was an excellent kisser. She felt a little damp in her lower region and blamed it on his attractive body.

"That's enough!" Sasori's voice resonated in the room and they unwillingly let go. Sasori reminded her,"Slap him. Tell your name and then, leave."

She bit her lip and planted a tight slap on his cheek and she saw him move back a little due to the impact. She mouthed a sorry to him and he did the same, for the kiss. Not that they regret it.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said and turned to leave.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said as if he wasn't even bothered by all these. Sakura noted the name of that boy in her mind. Her first kiss in this university.

 **-X-**

Sakura finally found her classroom and sat down on a bench, in the third row. She was looking around when she found three familiar faces, Ino, the blond girl who was dared to sing and the shy, pearly eyed girl, Hinata. She caught a glimpse of Sasuke sitting at one far corner of the room.

Seeing Sakura, Hinata made her way over to her and slowly asked,"Can I sit here, next to you?"

"I will be glad!" Sakura chirped in.

"What was your dare, umm?" Hinata asked, clueless.

"Sakura and I had to kiss a boy," Sakura said, a little embarrassed. Hinata gave her a amazed look and finally asked,"Was it good?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Hinata, the girl she thought to be too shy about all these, was asking how Sakura's kiss was. Sakura gave her a smirk,"You're a pervert deep down inside, eh?"

"Not so loud!" Hinata hushed her while clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth to stop her from talking.

Days turned into weeks and yet, Sasuke hadn't talked to her or made any signs of talking or keeping any contact with her. She finally accepted that this kiss was just a dare. For him, at least.

Over the weeks, her relationship with Hinata had grown and Ino, Tenten, Temari joined their group. Sakura was here for her interest in Zoology, Ino for Botany, Temari for geography, Tenten for maths and Hinata for business studies.

They used to hang out often, as their hostel rooms were situated close to one another. And, to Sakura's surprise, within her first few months in the University, she witnessed Hinata getting into a relationship with Naruto, Ino with Sai, a boy Sakura mistook as Sasuke, Tenten with Neji, Hinata's older brother and Temari with Shikamaru. She was the only single girl in the group and planned on staying like that till she graduated.

It was through Naruto that Sakura and Sasuke got to know each other, better than their first time. Naruto had accidentally spilled his hot coffee on the stoic boy and from within hate, cursing, bickering, Sakura witnessed a strong friendship growing up.

Though it was normal until Sasuke got a girlfriend.

And this eventually led to the things which were happening in their life's now.

...

 **Six months later**

Sakura was passing through an empty corridor. She had to submit a report on the health of animals which were under the school's care to Shizune. She was constantly massaging her shoulder which was stiff because she had to stay awake till seven am to complete the project and got just one hour of sleep. At nine, the project had to be submitted to Shizune, personally.

She heard sounds of moans and stopped. Thinking that she was hearing things, she shrugged it off and decided to go complete her work when she heard another moan.

 _I am not hearing things! I heard them twice. Someone is moaning!_

The corridor stayed empty throughout the day. The only persons who ever bothered to come here were the cleaners at seven am, Shizune at eight and other students between nine to eleven.

The person who were making out either didn't know the routine or couldn't care less. The various rooms were filled with books on medicine and plants, so hardly anyone entered them anyway.

Sakura would have missed it if it wouldn't have been so quiet.

"Come on Sasuke, fuck me already," a shrilled voice was seductively saying.

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed herself,"It is Sasuke and his girlfriend Karin."

She turned to leave as quick as she could when she heard Sasuke's annoyed reply,"Stop it Karin. I'm done with you."

Was Sasuke dumping her?

"What?" Sakura heard Karin's voice. Her inner mind was telling her to leave while her perverted side wanted to know what was going on between Sasuke and that red haired girl. Sasuke hardly brought her to any party they organized or went on any date with her. Not even once.

"You heard me, you can go to that Suigetsu bastard," Sasuke scoffed,"You always go to him when I'm not with you."

Karin's following words punched Sakura's voice from her throat."So what? You're always busy and whenever we meet, all you want to do is cuddle and talk. Come on Uchiha, relationships don't work that way."

There was a long pause until Sakura heard Karin's voice again,"No one can fuck and pleasure you like I can Sasuke. Come. Let us forget that this fight ever happened."

"You're annoying. Don't you get it, I'm done with you. I'm breaking up!" Sasuke's annoyed voice resonated in the entire corridor.

"So, you have your eyes set on another girl? After screwing me up for four months? "

"I am not interested in relationships anymore Karin."

"Come on Sasuke, what will our friends say? Come on, give me a kiss and let me love you."

"I already told you, get out from my life. Fuck all you want with Suigetsu. You disgust me Karin."

There were few annoyed sounds and Sakura decided to leave, not wanting to invade their personal space anymore.

She laid down the project on Shizune's table, wished her goodbye and exited. Stretching her arms a little, she chirped out,"Oh my Darling bed! I'm coming!"

As soon as she hit her bed, her recent adventure popped in her mind. Karin was two timing Sasuke and Suigetsu! On analysing Karin's words, Sakura admitted that Sasuke had tried to build their relationship but a relationship without trust is sure to crumble down.

She sighed internally. It wasn't her problem to even begin with.

She had hardly closed her eyes when she heard her phone ringing. Picking it up, she answered the call,"Yeah."

 **"Are you free tonight?"**

"Yes Ino. I'm."

 **"We're heading to this club, Shine Rap, we will meet at Tenten's bedroom at seven. Be ready."**

"Sure."

 **"Hey, are you sleeping?"**

"No, I'm talking to you Pig."

 **"Billboard brows, shut up."**

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

As Ino hung up, Sakura sighed, wondering why she hadn't cancelled it. She was feeling dead tired, as well as was utterly exhausted and needed some desperate rest.

"I'll go. Most probably," she murmured to herself before drifting to sleep.

...

Sakura sighed as she took a look into the mirror. Her shoulder length free hair was kept in place by two red clips. She had put on a light makeup, with pink eyeshadows and a tiny bit of blush.

She was dressed in a fitting knee length red dress, with white embroidery and a zip running up to her hip on her back. She quickly put in red heels, grabbed hee purse and entered Tenten's room. Tenten was wearing a white coloured crop top with ripped jeans. Her chestnut brown hair was free from all her buns and in Sakura's eyes, she looked sexy.

Hinata and Ino had arrived few minutes later. Hinata was wearing a violet gown which reached up to her knees and showed quite an amount of her cleavage. Ino was rather bold. She had put on a black short with deep blue backless top.

"Where is Temari?" Hinata asked once they all were ready to go. Ino suddenly exclaimed,"That's right. She is outside, looking and checking with the boys."

"Boys? You don't mean..?" Hinata nervously asked and Ino giggled,"Yes. He is coming too."

"But Naruto told me that the boys were going out to celebrate Sasuke's breakup," Hinata nervously told.

"They are celebrating breakups?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

Hinata nodded while Ino added,"Yeah. Karin is a bitch. Why Sasuke agreed in the first place is a mystery to me."

"Forget it, I just received a message from Temari. She is waiting for us at the exit." Tenten giggled.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered,"Here's to our party!"

"If I would have known that Naruto-kun is coming, I would have opted for less revealing clothes,"Hinata softly said while tapping her index fingers together.

"Don't worry Hinata," Sakura grinned,"Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Hinata blushed a little, and tucked her hair behind her ear, whispering,"And that's the problem."

Although she said that almost in a whisper, Sakura was able to hear it. She kept her voice down so only Hinata could hear,"Are you two ...you know...having...ummm...sex together?"

Sakura could have sworn that Hinata's face looked redder than a tomato. Hinata bit her lip and looked down,"Yes."

"He isn't forcing you to do that right?'' Sakura asked,, while cracking her knuckles,"I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Hinata placed a soft, assuring hand on her shoulder and giggled at her behaviour,"No Sakura-chan! He never forced me."

Sakura was staring at Hinata, trying to find any bit of lie in her words. She relaxed when she found none. She placed a hand on Hinata's head, smiling,"Stay safe okay?"

"Yeah... You know Sakura-chan," Hinata started,"He might be rough and loudmouthed in real life but when it comes to that, he is so caring and sweet. He didn't even force me, and gladly waited till I gave him the signal that I was ready."

Sakura smiled at Hinata's words and laughed, to ease up the tension,"Well then! I had never imagined that he will be able to get a girlfriend yet he got you. And when I was worrying about your relationship and stuff, I discover this. That idiot is not that idiot it seems."

Hinata could only chuckle at her words,"Yes. I know."

"Is it your first time Hinata?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Yes,"Hinata blushed deep red,"I'd always been the kind of girl who was too shy to even tell her name."

"Impossible!" Sakura shook her head.

"I know. It was until Neji-niisan taught me how to be more confident!" Hinata smiled at the memory. "Though I could never gather enough courage to get into a relationship. You know, I was even labelled as a weirdo because I was so distant."

"Then what is so special about that idiot?" Sakura jokingly asked. ''Weirdo," Sakura giggled at the nickname Hinata was addressed with in her school life.

"I really don't know,"Hinata confessed,"But something about him draws everyone closer to him. I just couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"I get it Hinata!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked, biting her lower lip. Sakura gave her a thumbs up,"Go on."

"Are you a virgin?" Hinata slowly asked, then quickly added,"I don't mean to offend you! So you don't have to answer me if you don't want to!" Her voice still delicate as a newly bloomed flower.

Sakura waved her off, saying, "You're not offending me anyway Hinata. And the thing is I'm.."

''Are you two gonna slack behind?" Ino's shrilled voice called out to them,"We will leave you two behind if you two don't move your lazy asses here quickly! Come on!"

Hinata waved her hands and Sakura rolled her eyes, muttering,"That loudmouthed pig," earning a laugh from Hinata. The lilac eyed girl whispered,"We will chat about this some other time, okay?"

...~~~~...

 **Hey peeps!**

 **Thank you all for supporting this story. I'm glad that you all liked it. This is basically a smut story, but I like it when there is smut with some plot. This story was revolving in my mind for quite some time and thus I decided to write and upload it.**

 **I know its Naruto Uzumaki but, I've decided to use Minato's surname. No specific reason.**

 **Keep reviewing!**

 **And also to,**

 **Favourite and follow!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 2

**The last time he saw her is still burning at the back of his mind.**

Once the girls were inside the club, they opted for a secluded part of the club, ordering drinks and stuff.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto's enthusiastic voice called out to her,"Come here!" He said while patting the seat next to him. Neji was giving him a dirty look and Tenten quickly put a hand on Neji's shoulder saying,"Come on. They're dating!"

"I don't like that knuckle-head anywhere near my sister," Neji scoffed. Hinata apologized,"Sorry Niisan."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, trying to make his voice stand out in the blasting music,"I'm not that bad!"

Sakura giggled on listening to it. Then turning around she found Ino, already grinding against Sai on the dance floor while Tenten was trying to cool down Neji. Shikamaru and Temari had gone to order drinks.

"Sakura," Sasuke slowly called out to her. She turned to face him,"Yes?"

"That kiss didn't seem like your first one,"He coolly said. She giggled at him,"Because it wasn't."

"And you shouldn't eavesdrop on others conversation," he added.

A lump formed in her throat. She looked away,"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to act as if you don't know. I saw you disappear when you took that turn," he accused. Sakura shrugged,"Maybe I was just passing by when you came out. Where did you see me exactly?"

Sasuke gave her a cold glare but she didn't budge. He finally said,"Forget it.''

"I've got the drinks!" Temari called out and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to face her. Ino, who had returned from the dance stage, reached for a cup, exclaiming,"Ah! I'm so thirsty!"

Temari moved the tray out of the way, saying,"Not so soon."

Sakura eyed her curiously,"What're you planning Tem?"

"She wants to play a little game,"Shikamaru added,"What a drag!"

"Shut up you lazy ass!" Temari barked in his direction and then sat down on a seat, saying,"We will play Never have I ever and those you have done that will drink a shot!"

Hinata glanced in Neji's direction, and asked,"Do you drink Neji-niisan?"

Neji turned away, hiding his embarrassed face,"I do.''

"Okay!" Temari started,"I'll go first!" She giggled a little,saying,"Never have I ever flirted with any of my friends boyfriend."

Sakura slowly took a sip, trying to hide her flushed face and said,"My friend wanted to see if he was loyal or not." Her face was pink due to embarrassment.

Hinata slowly said,"I've never watched pornography."

Everyone, including Neji took a sip. Naruto whispered in her ears,"Next time, we will watch one together." Hinata felt warmth rising to her cheeks and she playfully shoved him away.

"I can't believe Neji watched it," Sakura teased. Neji hissed,"Shut up!"

"Never have I ever said "I love you" to someone I met for the first time,"Naruto proudly said while thumping his chest.

Sakura eyed Sasuke with a smirk on her lips. Sensing her gaze, he picked up his glass and took a sip, muttering,"Dobe."

"I thought you were classy," Ino giggled. Then whistled again,"Ah Sasuke, you're like everyone else."

"Please go on before I break her neck,"Sasuke hissed.

Sai thought for a while before saying,"Never have I ever had shower sex."

Neji's eyes widened when Hinata and Naruto sipped from their respective glasses while hiding from the glare Neji was giving them. "Something is fishy," Neji said aloud, making sure Naruto and Hinata heard. Temari shoved Shikamaru on his ribs and he lazily put up his hands with her, shaking his head in amusement.

Ino was the first one to shout out,"Don't tell me that lazy ass Shikamaru did it! He is just too lazy!"

Temari had to hide her blush as she said,"He is not as lazy as he presents himself to be."

Sakura giggled a little on seeing their embarrassed faces. Sasuke smirked as he told,"Never have I ever worn special clothes to cover up a hickey."

Everyone stared at him with a dirty look and finally sipped. Sakura poked out her tongue, saying,"Never have I ever had sex in an empty corridor.'' As soon as she said this, Sasuke gave her the 'i-know-you-lied' look. Then sighing internally, he took a sip along with Hinata and Naruto.

Neji hissed again,"Hinata-sama!"

"Come on Neji!" Tenten teased him,"you can't blame her!"

"Never have I ever seduced someone to step out of trouble," Shikamaru said. Temari elbowed him slightly, hissing,"I can't believe you sold out your own girlfriend!" Shikamaru gave her a wink,"It doesn't matter, does it?"

Neji finally said,"Never have I ever kissed any boy."

"That is a gender biased question!" Ino yelled, making everyone cover their ears.

Neji shrugged victoriously while watching every girl taking a sip.

"Never have I ever had a boner!" Tenten quickly said, stopping Ino who wss about to say something. Neji asked her,"Is this a payback?" Tenten gave him a bored look,"Well, yes."

"But that doesn't explain why you dragged us?" Naruto demanded.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said as he took a sip with Shikamaru, Sai, Neji and Naruto.

"Never have I ever burped while kissing someone!" Ino giggled. "What?" She asked when everyone was staring at her strangely.

''You're weird," Shikamaru said,"Unpredictable weird."

"What did you say?" Ino got while cracking her knuckles. Sai pulled her down, saying,"Chill girl."

Ino relaxed into his grip, still cursing Shikamaru,"That bastard!"

"Never have I ever had sex with a person whose name I didn't know!" Tenten giggled.

Sakura slowly picked up a glass and took a long sip, ignoring all the glances she was getting. Temari finally asked,"Can I know why?"

Sakura, who was a little high with all the alcohol in her system, giggled,"I met him in a bar and then bang. Well, we dated for a year after that.''

"Some interesting piece you're," Sasuke added.

...~...

Sakura's memory was a mess. The last thing she remembered is accidentally landing on Sasuke's lap while trying to go to the bathroom. Sasuke didn't want to but accompanied her, not wanting her to collide into more people on the way.

When Sakura was finally out of the bathroom, she was walking beside him to their table.

And all of them had already left.

"We were just gone for a minute," she whined while Sasuke got into a cab, pulling her inside.

"Stop complaining," he said,"They either left or are in one of those rooms this club is famous for."

"Oh?" Sakura said, playing with the sleeve of his shirt,"Why aren't we there?"

Sasuke made no attempt to shove her hands away. Instead, he quickly paid the driver and took her to her hostel room.

"Can you stay?" Sakura asked while wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly got in, closing the door behind him, saying,"You're drunk. Let me put you to bed."

"No!" Sakura gripped him tighter,"You don't know how many times I wanted this! I just can't get our first kiss out of my mind." Sasuke smirked,"So you really want to have sex?" Sakura knew that she was drunk but was not in her correct mind to comprehend what was wrong and what was right. Sasuke was the same. He had high alcohol tolerance limit but he challenged it when he and Naruto ended up in a drinking game. He asked again, his voice more husky,"Do you want me to fuck you Sakura?"

"Hai!" She giggled as she pressed her lips against his. He gripped her waist and raised her, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Then snaking her hands inside his white shirt, she pinched his nipples slowly, making him shiver at her touch.

Sasuke was a little high due to all the alcohol but wasn't unaware of his actions. Right now, he couldn't care less. He bit her lip making her moan and he grabbed the opportunity to shove his tongue inside her mouth, fighting for dominance with her tongue.

His one hand was supporting them against the wall while the other was continuously massaging her breast. She felt his lips detaching from her mouth and she quickly attempted to pull in back.

"On bed," he hissed as he slowly started walking towards the bed with her around his hips. The friction was just too much.

She was gently put to bed and she eyed him curiously, waiting for his next move. He hovered over her, taking in her pale, creamy skin, pouty lips, husky and uneven breath. Then slowly he reached for her dress, removing it with little resistance.

Now left alone in her undergarments, Sakura pulled him closer, connecting their sweaty bodies together. He unclasped her bra in one swift motion and put it aside, playing with the hem of her panties.

Sakura felt him running a finger over her womanhood and let out a soft moan and began running her fingers through his hair wildly. He was running his other hand on her back, from her hips to her neck. She melted almost immediately as she softly pressed her neck with one soft touch and let out a erotic sigh. Smirking, he pressed it again, and she wielded almost immediately.

Using this opportunity, he removed her panties and Sakura, now completely naked, could feel his arousal more than ever. She swiftly removed her hand from his hair and laid an accusing finger on his chest.

"You better get undressed soon or I'll throw you out of bed!" She made herself clear.

He quickly got rid of the shirt he was wearing and Sakura removed his jeans with his help. Within a minute, he was laying beside her, his hands running over her chest making her moan every time he pinched her nipple.

He slowly inserted one finger into her heated core, making her breath stop in its tracks. She moaned softly, only to moan louder when he started pumping inside her.

He was massaging her breast with his other hand, licking and sucking the other one desperately. Sakura could feel herself getting more and more aroused by this. "Oh! Sasuke!"

She didn't even try to muffle her moans. She knew the rooms were soundproof. But she hardly cared. The only thing which was running on her mind was the amount of pleasure she was feeling, the amount of ecstasy he was giving her.

Sasuke felt her walls clenching around his fingers and he stopped his assault, making her groan in frustration.

"Hey!" She revolted only to be silenced by his kiss. His deep voice rang in her tears,"No more foreplay. We will do it my way." And Sakura was sure that he was taking matters in his own hands. He hated being dominated.

"Okay.." She managed to say as he positioned himself in front of her entrance.

She was about to touch his crotch when he gripped her two arms with one of his and placed it above her head. He huskily whispered,"I already told you. We're going to do it my way."

She didn't resist. He captured her lips into another sloppy kiss while slowly pushing into her. A loud moan escaped her lips which matched the deep grunt he gave.

Seating himself completely within her, he savoured the feeling of her warmth surrounding him wholly. He lifted one of her hands and kissed her palm, before placing it back on the bed and slowly removing himself. When only his tip remained within her, he pushed back into her, repeating this motion three more times before increasing his pace.

Hooking one of her ankles around his waist, he sped up, catching his mouth with hers in a desperate kiss…desperate to silence their moans, nor that it was necessary. One of her hands moved to his head, gripping his hair firmly, moaning into the kiss as he moved faster.

He moved within her again, and again, silencing her with rough kisses. Her hands, now free, was roaming in his hair wildly. A tiny moan left her lips when he hit that sensitive spot inside her.

She breath hitched with every thrust he made, each thrust harder and more faster than the previous one. He grunted huskily and she breathed out,"Oh! Right there!"

All his attention was now focused on her who was breathing as heavily as he was. He increased his pace, making her moan his name each time he hit that intimate and secluded spot inside of her. "Sasuke-kun!" She breathed out.

A wave of pride ran across his entire body when he felt the bed creak a little as the headboard hit the wall. The intensity of his thrusts deepened as well as the moan escaping her lips.

She moaned loudly when she felt her stomach knotting. She wrapped her ankles around him, trying to feel him more close. His thrust were now becoming harder, he was close, he could feel it.

With a loud moan, she climaxed, a wave of bliss hitting her as she felt his juices entering her.

Unable to think clearly, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. However, she didn't make any sign for him to move. He kissed her again before removing himself from her silencing her moans.

He was still breathing heavily and dizzy but silently got up, pulling the covers over her naked body as he got out of the bed.

Sakura was tired but the sudden lost of warmth was enough to bring her back to her senses.

She saw Sasuke putting his boxers and she bit her lip, unable to believe that they had done that.

"Are you leaving?" She silently asked, not bothering to pull the covers on herself as she sat on the bed. He had finished putting on his shirt on and turned to face her, his expression stoic.

"There is no point in staying here Sakura."

 **...~...**

 **...~...**

The next morning Sakura woke up with a tired expression on her face. Sasuke had left in the dead of the night, though he was still tipsy from their last night actions.

'Did I actually say that?' She questioned herself.

Sure Sasuke was a handsome man and any girl would be lucky to even touch him, she never expected him, to atleast, be like this.

 _'Who am I kidding! I was the one to invite him!'_

 _'Affects of alcohol!'_

 _'I am pretty sure he doesn't even remember what we did last night!'_

At least this, she hoped would save her from the awkwardness around him.

She liked him, only as a friend. And now, she was feeling remorseful for having that type of relation with him.

 _'I know its awkward but how will I face him_!'

...

Naruto slowly knocked on the hostel door which led to Hinata's room. He was tapping his foot impatiently and cursed himself,"Dammit Hinata! Open up!"

He heard some shuffling sounds and then sounds of heels tapping against the floor. Within a second, the door swung open and Naruto beamed and enveloped his girlfriend in a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto-kun! I can't.. can't breathe!" Hinata managed to say between her breaths.

Naruto softly kissed her lips making her blush and then pressed a small piece of paper in her hand.

Before she could say anything, he smiled forcefully and ran off, saying,"I'll wait!"

Once he was gone, Hinata smiled at her hyperactive blonde. He had always been this way, hasty as well as impatient. But something about him seemed off today. He seemed tensed and a little scared.

She soon opened the note and all the colour drained from her face. She knew what was troubling him. And she knew, what would happen if the truth leaks out.

Was he serious? Was he sure about this?

 _Hinata-chan, I know it is sudden but it seems that our family knows about rendezvous. I think that is the reason why My Dad wants to meet your Dad and Mom over dinner at my house. I'll pick you up at six. Be ready. ~ Namikaze Naruto._

...

Sakura was walking to her class the same day, hoping to catch Hinata and others for abandoning her like that.

To her bad luck, when she turned around the corner, she collided with someone, making her topple and fall over him, who due to the sudden impact, fell on his back, hissing in pain.

Her face flushed in embarrassment and she hastily got up, whispering that she was sorry.

Her elbow was hurt and she wrapped her fingers around it. She needed to apply a little ice or it would soon swell up. Then finally she looked up, her breath caught in her throat when she found Sasuke standing there, with a stoic expression.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" She frantically jumped away from him, the earlier day events coming back to her. She bowed again,"I didn't see you coming!"

He hissed a little, amd Sakura guessed it was because he was hurt a little. He quickly covered the distance between them in a small step and gripped her tightly on her arms, making her squeal in surprise.

"Sasuke!"

He was staring at her like a hawk, scanning for something on her face. She twisted a little, his grip was just too tight. "It hurts, Sasuke. Let me just go!" She yelled.

"What happened last night?" He asked, loosening his grip a little.

Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she barely managed to say,"I-I do-don't know!"

Her shuttering as well as red face wasn't unnoticed by him. Backing her against the wall, he lifted her face using his finger on her chin and stared deep in her emerald eyes. He meant business.

"Sakura, I remember as clear as daylight what had happened. And by the look on your face, I know you do too."

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry." Her voice was genuine and soft.

"Do you regret it?"

His question made her snap her head up, and she quickly said,"No."

"Hn."

As he let her go, she couldn't help but ask,''Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Because I don't want false rumours spreading around. We were drunk, so, I didn't want you to feel guilty about it," he said, walking away.

She ran to catch up to him and asked,"Do you regret it?"

His expression was stoic before a small smirk broke on his face. He stooped a little to reach her height and ran a finger slowly over her lips, making her inhale deeply at his touch. He said,"It is a shame that we did it when we were drunk. I remember what happened but not all the details you know."

"Are you suggesting that..." Her voice was silenced when he placed a finger upon her lips.

"We're just friends Sakura."

"Who screwed each other," she replied.

"And I don't mind doing it again."

"What?" She looked at him for explanation,"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I know you enjoyed it as much as I did. So, let us make a bet."

She couldn't help but ask, "what bet?"

He bend a little and whispered in her ear,"If you can make Utakata kiss you on your cheek, I'll allow you to dominate me in bed."

"Sasuke," she said while gripping his shirt, and pulled her close to her lips,"I never lose."

"We will see about that," he smirked.

Sakura was truly itching to hit herself. What was she thinking? She practically gave him the green signal to screw her again.

And what amazed her was that he did the same.

What does their relationship mean?

...

 **Present time**

Sakura woke up groggily, feeling a little nauseous. Sasuke, as usual, had left the night before, not that she blamed him.

She didn't know where their relationship stood.

They were friends, good friends. They loved helping each other. They knew each other like the back of their hands but what were they exactly?

He always tried to dominate her, in bed. That was the reason why he always gave her hard dares to complete. She had to present herself like a cry baby in front of Utakata to make him console her. She even cringed when he kissed her cheek and then her lips.

Her dares were relatively easy, like going on a date with any girl or like that. Well, he was Sasuke. Securing a date by him was almost easy.

She didn't knew what he felt about her. Did he just love screwing her or did he actually love her!

The latter thought seemed impossible to her.

That man was so stoic that it was a mystery how he opened up in bed.

She sighed and got up.

She can't possibly ruin her mood by thinking all these.

After all, for her, he was just a man who loved her body and she was a girl who loved his.

...

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So, this is the end of the past arc, and from the next chapter, things will go more dramatic, hopefully.**

 **The next chapter is gonna take a while to come out, I'm seriously stuck to how to make things work. Any suggestions will be gladly accepted!**

 **I know many people wanted Sakura to stay a virgin, but, it really doesn't make a difference if she is or she is not. This is about SasuSaku, their relationship. The fact whether she is a virgin or not doesn't matter much. And moreover, Sakura isn't going to be the only one working for her love. Its gonna be a two way thing.**

 **Because a relationship is always two sided.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 3

**Present Time**

Hinata smiled on seeing her boyfriend having his sixth bowl of ramen with the same intensity he devoured the first one. She was still on her first bowl, half eating, half staring at him and his way of eating, giggling at his antics. Other people would get grossed out by his table manners but Hinata had accepted it. He was messy, ate a lot but those were different aspect of his personality which Hinata accepted. Those made Naruto, Naruto.

Naruto, unaware of all this thoughts which were lingering in his girlfriend's mind, was still enjoying his ramen. He thanked God that his mother was absent as she would have scolded him for lack of table manners, surely. Hinata sometimes told him to behave in public, not because it embarrassed her but because she couldn't bear anyone talking rubbish about Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" He suddenly said as he finished his bowl.

"Yeah?" She looked away, flushing when he caught her ogling at his face.

"Your ramen is getting cold!" He said as he wiped his face with a napkin, smirking when he saw her shaking her head softly, probably cursing herself for ogling at her boyfriend! Somethings never change.

"I'm done anyways," she spoke up as she hastily ate everything up.

They paid and came out of the ramen shop, hands intertwined.

"I'm glad we don't have to hide everything like before," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned on his shoulder, inhaling his husky scent. Ramen and woody, just like his original smell.

"I still remember how hard it was when our family met," he remembered and she hummed in response, agreeing. That indeed was, terrifying.

"They fooled us, didn't they?" She asked gaining a chuckle from him as he began rubbing her arms to ease the goosebumps she got on recalling the event.

* **Flashback** *

Naruto picked up Hinata at exact 6 pm. He was wearing gray baggy pants with a orangish blue buttoned up shirt. Over it, he had a deep blue cardigan and matching blue sneakers. He tried being more formally dressed only to complain as he was feeling trapped in a suit.

As he saw Hinata, his breath stopped in its tracks. She was wearing a white knee length full sleeved dress, with a round neckline. She had put on a simple diamond pendant and earrings, with a pearl bracelet. Making her way as fast as she could in her high heels, she approached his black car and pressed a kiss against his cheeks.

"You look great Hina!" Naruto said, eyes still fixed on her. Was staring at your own girlfriend considered creepy? He just didn't care.

She looked away blushing,"You look great too, Naruto!"

The car ride was exceptionally silent before Naruto said,"Neji will be there too."

"Oh."

"Are you nervous?" Hinata looked in his direction as he said that and then agreed,"Yes."

"I'm too." Naruto then nervously asked,"Should I be scared of your father or mother?"

Hinata bit her lip slightly, saying,"My father is a silent type person. My mother is not that much of a threat. Beware of my sister though."

Naruto laughed it away,"Heh? Your sister Hanabi?"

Hinata pouted cutely, saying,"She is wicked and don't do the mistake of underestimating her."

Naruto chuckled and gave a small whistle,"Fine then. But, see, my father, he is usually friendly but deadly when angry. Though, you must be careful in front of my Mom. She is super scary."

She teasingly said,"Don't tell me you're a cry baby."

"Hinata!" He pouted, embarrassed.

Hinata took a deep breath and gazed out of the window. Naruto placed an assuring hand on her hand and said,"No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side. Even if they don't approve of our relationship, my love for you will never fade."

"Oh Naruto."

Naruto walked her up to his house and noticed a black Mercedes parked nearby. Shrugging it off, he slowly turned to Hinata.

She was shivering, with anticipation or the chilly weather, she couldn't tell. A small pink shade was pasted on her cheeks and Naruto affectionately rubbed her palms with his own, saying,"Don't be so nervous Hina-hime, we will find a way."

"Yes," she smiled warmly at him.

As they entered, they couldn't help but feel five pairs of eyes scanning them. Hinata instinctively clutched the blonde boy's arm tightly, taking deep breathes.

"Have a seat, Naruto and Hinata dear," a sweet voice called out to them. Naruto led Hinata to the sitting place and sat beside her, arms almost touching.

"Good evening Mom, Dad and also Mr and Mrs Hyuga," Naruto tried to say as cheerfully as he could but his voice betrayed him. Hinata followed suit,"Good evening, everyone. Nice to see you all."

"Hmm," Hiashi spoke up as he cleared his throat,"How is everything at college?"

"Good, father," Hinata softly said,"I'm doing well."

"And you Naruto?" Kushina asked her son.

"I... Well, I'm doing pretty good. Hopefully I'll make it to the first ten in our class!" Naruto said to relieve the tension.

"And why are you two looking so deadly? It seems you're being tortured," Minato said with a smirk, playing around with the two kids.

"Now that he mentions it, it is quite obvious," Hiashi added, a stoic expression still etched on his face.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto began, rubbing his fingers on the palm of Hinata's hand,"Don't mess around. We know that you know."

It was Kushina's turn to ask,"Know what specifically?"

Naruto could feel Hinata trying to hide beside him. He took a deep breath and then turned to the Hyuga, asking,"Can I, Naruto Namikaze, have the permission to date your daughter, Hinata Hyuga?"

Hinata slapped a hand on her forehead, muttering how her Dad will never approve and how Naruto just stupidly asked it. She knew he loved her and wanted to spend every possible moment he could with her, but this was plainly stupid. Adorable, yes. But stupid? More than she could ever imagine. What else could she expect from a person who is direct? A soft smile formed on her lips despite the seriousness hanging around as Naruto asked directly. The smile was soon replaced by a frown when none of their parents spoke up.

Naruto wasn't doing much better either. He was trembling and his grip on his girlfriend increased. He was afraid of losing her, more than losing his favourite cup of ramen.

When neither of the parents spoke up for a while, Naruto decided to break the ice,"I know I'm a knucklehead and do things on an impulse. I land into troubles and heck, even drag others with me. But, I love her and I will love her till my last breath. It is not just infatuation, I know, cause I know my Dad felt the same way about my Mom when they met. I'm just asking for a little trust, a little faith that I can make your daughter happy Hyuga-san. I will do whatever I can to make her happy. I'm not perfect but that won't stop me from bringing her all the stuffs that she deserves! Just have a little faith in me!"

Hinata gave a choked sob and wrapped her arms around his shaking form, not caring whether his parents or her, for that matter, were in the same room. She knew he loved her but hadn't imagined it ran so deep that he would openly confess in front of her parents.

"What about you Hinata? You've to say anything?" Minato asked, a emotionless face hiding an amused one as he watched the young couple holding each other tightly.

"I really love him and I know he can never hurt me, willingly. He is so outspoken and straightforward that I don't have to worry about him doing anything wrong. I know he will never back down on his promises and deep down, I know I'll never ve able to forget him. His presence is enough to...make my day."

"Well then," Hiashi spoke up,"It seems like everything is settled."

"Huh?"

"You both," Kushina said with gritted teeth," Can date.'' Her expression softened and she let out a long laugh,"Phew! Acting is hard!"

Hinata glanced at Naruto then her parents who were smiling and then again at Naruto's parents who were laughing too. Naruto was as confused as her.

"What do you mean by acting?" the young blonde asked, eyebrows raised and lips not able to form another sentence..

"We just wanted to see whether you both will stick together or not," Minato spoke up,"And seems you both passed."

"So you were never angry as we were dating?" Hinata asked to be sure.

"Nop!" Kushina added, "Who knew Naruto would get a girlfriend and a pretty one at that."

"What the hell MOM! Not you too DAD!"

* flashback end*

...

 **With Sakura**

 **Present Time** _

Sakura shifted uncomfortably on seeing Sasuke. Why was this affecting her? Didn't he always leave after sex? Wasn't it his rule?

Why did it hurt when he did that?

Sakura saw a new girl entering the school premises and her head snapped back to Sasuke to see his expression. His face was stoic as always but he was silently checking the new girl out. Oh Lord! Sakura cursed herself for feeling that angry at him.

The girl quietly took a seat in front of her, beside Hinata and greeted the young Hyuga morning.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. This girl was beautiful. She was more than just beautiful.

The girl had beautiful long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, her eyes were shining blue with enthusiasm and life. One glance at her and anyone would agree she was strong, no doubt about it. Her aura was warm and welcoming, soothing even. Sakura sighed in relief on thinking that Sasuke hadn't had any relationship since Karin, and that was six months ago. No way would a new comer catch his attention so quick!

Her fists clenched when she glanced at him, again.

Sakura shifted a little to get a clear view and through the corner of her eyes, saw Sasuke still staring at the girl. Sighing, she got up and excused herself.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and before she knew it, Sasuke was leaning against her hostel's door frame, waiting for her.

"What do you need Sasuke?" She asked, irritated. He sensed the growl in her voice but shrugged it off,"Well, time for you to give me a dare."

She narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lower lip. A sudden feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her and she began,"I'm not inter..." And then it stuck her. Sasuke raised his eyebrows when Sakura gave him a smirk,"I know what you can do."

"What?"

"You remember the new blond student?" She sweetly asked however Sasuke wasn't fooled by the malice hidden behind her words.

Sakura wasn't fooling around this time.

"Yeah."

"Seduce her. Make her believe you love her," she stated.

He raised his eyebrows at her,"You want me to seduce Yugito Nii?"

"Yes."

"And what if I win?" He pressed her against the wall, bending a little to stare directly into her eyes. Sakura tried her best to maintain the calm posture, trying not to be intimidated by his dark, onyx eyes.

"You can make me do anything you want," Sakura shrugged to deviate her attention and pushed him away, only to get her arms gripped by him. She didn't flinch when he raised her eyebrows at her cold voice, and before he could say anything, added the rule,"Time limit is the same, two months. Bring her to bed but don't have sex with her. Breakup with her when she says she is ready for sex. And if you lose?"

"You say," he released her. His eyes moved away from her face, not understanding what got into her. Every time, she would tell him to date a girl or kiss her. This time, Sakura seemed in the mood to slaughter. Yugito hadn't pissed her somehow, right?

Sakura eyed Sasuke and a smile played on her lips,"And if you lose, if you end up fucking her or taking her into bed within two months, you'll regret making this bet. You will go and apologize to Karin for breaking up with her."

"This is new, Sakura. You never go to such extremes," he grimly said before passing by her, not caring to hide his discomfort or anger.

Once he was gone, Sakura inhaled deeply, giving a frustrated groan while banging her fist against the wall. She bit her lip till she got that metallic taste in her mouth. "Damn it! What was I thinking? If he loses, Karin will come back or Yugito and he...might end up together..."


End file.
